Deathly Hallows: New Epilouge
by Serabella
Summary: I didn't like the epilouge, so I wrote my own


Title: Deathly Hallows: New Epilogue

Date: 07/24/07

Fandom (if Fanfiction): Harry Potter

Rating: K

Summary: I didn't like the epilogue that Rowling wrote, so I wrote my own. Spoilerage ensues beyond this point. If you haven't read book 7, don't complain if I spoil it.

* * *

Harry looked back over his shoulder at the portrait that hung there, smiling wistfully at the sleeping figure it portrayed. He looked at the portrait to it's left and shook his head a bit, the occupant of this particular one had disappeared days before and hadn't returned. He turned his head a bit further to look at a third portrait, this one's occupant was quite awake and purring loudly at Harry.

Harry couldn't believe, all these years later, that he was sitting at this desk, in this office. The office that he had spent many hours in during his years at Hogwarts. He wasn't quite sure how he had ended up as the HeadMaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but he was glad that he had. He was glad that he had changed his mind about becoming an auror when finished school.

What a time that had been. He, Ron and Hermione, along with quite a few of his DA pals had missed the entirety of their seventh year, so they weren't quite sure what they were going to do when the final battle was over and Voldemort was dead. Their world had suddenly changed, become a happier place, a place free of fearing that one particular enemy. The Ministry of Magic had been put back into it's proper state with Ron's father, Arthur Weasley being named Minister of Magic. He made quick work of the Death Eaters that Voldemort had put into place. Arthur's first act was to reopen Hogwarts' and allow those who had left during their seventh year to return and those who had remained were allowed to take their exams to move forward.

They had spent the next several months trying to determine who was under the imperious curse, tried to figure out who was going to remain with the Ministry. Seems that the Malfoy's had a sudden change of heart once they knew that Voldemort couldn't return. Lucius appealed to Arthur to give him a job, any job, which Arthur obliged. Lucius was appointed to the new department that had been created, Wizard-Muggle Relations. Lucius was made to go around to the homes of all Muggle hating witches and wizards and teach them about why blood isn't as important as it had been made to seem. Lucius protested, but he was told it was either that or a job at Azkaban Prison.

Draco, like the rest of the students at Hogwarts returned the following September and went through the year with no biases for what had happened or been taught the previous year under Voldemort's reign. Professor McGonagall was named HeadMistress by the Ministry, as she should have been, but continued on as the Transfiguration instructor until they could find a suitable replacement. I think she was hoping that Hermione would end up coming to teach, but she knew it was going to be a long shot. Hermione had the world handed to her on a silver platter, she could do anything that she wanted to do.

Upon completing her seventh year, she chose to request a position at Hogwarts', as the Muggles Studies professor. She was perfectly suited for the job, being Muggle born. The class wasn't difficult to teach, which made her marriage to Ron Weasley easy. She was able to raise her children and have her career without any conflicts. Hogwarts' had begun offering daycare for any professors who had children who were not school age; a common occurrence after what had happened.

After finishing their seventh year, Ron was heavily recruited by all the major Quiddich teams, but he opted not to take any of the offers. He didn't want to go far from Hermione or Harry for that matter. They were pretty much attached at the hip, which wasn't really a new thing for them, other than that he and Hermione had started dating heavily. Harry and Ginny repaired their relationship as well and the two couples had planned to marry in a double ceremony after they had finished the year. The biggest shock for all of them had been the decision of George to return to finish his year. Without Fred, the joke shop wasn't what he wanted to pursue.

The only two that no one had seen or heard from when school started were Crabbe and Goyle. No one, including Draco, knew what happened to them. There were rumors and suspicions, but no real evidence of anything. Draco's first week was a bit hard on him, he had no friends left in Slytherin, no one to pal around with, but he did finally find friendship in the most unlikely place. He befriended Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. He apologized to Neville for his family's treatment of his parents and they started to talk. Seems that they had more in common than they realized, mostly living up to expectations that they didn't want to fulfill.

Harry's thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door, looking up in time to see Neville.. or Professor LongBottom as he was known now, entering his office, trailed by his wife, Professor Lovegood-Longbottom. Luna and Neville, two of the best professors that Hogwarts' had, sat down before him. He wasn't hoping that it wasn't another situation like it had been last time. He was tired of hearing about all the trouble his and Ginny's eldest was getting into, but before they could say what was up, the new head of Slytherin House and Defensive Magic Professor, Draco Malfoy came through the door, dragging James by the ear.

Harry could do nothing more than laugh.


End file.
